jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tomorrow Boys/Transcript
Part One (Opening shot: Iris in to a close-up of a perfume bottle with the following text: "Megalo-" on top. "Manium" on bottom. Jimmy , wearing his blue lab coat walks into view and grabs it as the camera pans slowly over to two daisy flowers in a large, square flowerpot. Jimmy sprays the right flower twice; it stretches a bit and turns toward the other flower, close-enough to show that it now has an angry face. The flower begins to punch the other angrily as Jimmy shrieks; widen to frame all of him as he grabs up his clipboard and begins writing in it. An archway stands behind him; the flower continues its fight.) Sheen: (from o.s.) Come on, Jimmy! (Cut to he and Carl at the door, the latter holding a present under each arm.) We can't be late for Libby's birthday party! She asked Graystar to play, and if I eat soon, my cake-and-ice-cream sugar rush will coincide perfectly with their first song! Carl: Yeah, and I need to stake out a chair near the punch bowl, in case this year I want punch. Jimmy: (from o.s.) Cake and punch – (Cut to him, now holding a remote.) while essential for human life, aren't nearly as exciting as this! (He strikes a pose on "this"; zoom out to frame the archway from earlier. It is silver colored, with blue lights fraiming around, with a red and white light at either end. Two antennas stick out from pillars on either side, and one sticks out the top, where a letter "A" forms in the center.) Sheen: It's nice, Jimmy, but I think someone already invented the arch! (He makes air quotes on "arch"; cut back to Jimmy.) Jimmy: This is not your average arch. (strikes pose) Behold! (Close-up of the archway's open space; it blazes white and projects a pink vortex pattern while the lights begin to flash, after which it irises in to the Retroville town square, now more high-tech; hovercars pass by, and the citizens wear silverish-blue jumpsuits.) Sheen: (from o.s.) Woooooow, that looks like the future. Jimmy: (from o.s.) 15 years into Retroville's future, to be exact. (Cut to an amazed Carl.) Carl:'''Those jumpsuits are so slimming! '''Jimmy: (from o.s.) May I present – (Cut to frame all of them.) The Chrono-Arch – a portal through time, and this is just a general picture. Using DNA tracking, I was able to locate all three of our future selves. (The image on the archway dissolves back to the vortex pattern on the end of this; cut to behind Sheen and Carl.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) First... (The image on the archway irises in to reveal...) the future Sheen. (Zoom in slowly; Future Sheen turns around and poses as cameras flash, and disco music plays as the scene widens to frame him on a catwalk. This exposes his appearance in full detail; he wears the same jumpsuit as everyone else, and his hair is slightly larger than his present day self.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) Apparently you're a top male model. It's front-page news every time you change your socks. (Future Sheen holds up one leg on the end of this; cut to an amazed present day Sheen.) Sheen: I can't believe it, I change my socks! (He holds up both feet on the last word, after which he flops to the floor. Cut to frame all three; the archway screen has returned to its vortex pattern.) Jimmy: Now, the future Carl. (Close-up on Carl, whose face instantly fills with wonder as we hear o.s. bleating.) Male voice: Carl, the llamas you breed – (Cut to the screen on the archway; a male interviewer, also wearing a jumpsuit, stands before Future Carl and a llama standing on a surfboard. His jumpsuit is orange with a white vest instead of the usual silverish-blue like the others; and he sports a goatee and poofy hairstyle; he has traded his usual round glasses for dark, square shades.) Interviewer: Can survive underwater, build homes for the needy, and filter out unwanted phone calls. (to the llama) What's next for Carl? Llama: Well, David, I think you'll be surprised and delighted by Carl's latest advances. (Cut to a jaw-dropped Carl/Sheen, a fly buzzes into the latter's mouth; he continues o.s.) I know I was. (Both boys look at each other in amazement.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) And now, yours truly. (A bunch of flies buzz out of Carl's mouth as they face forward; cut to the Chrono-Arch's vortex screen as it changes to show a "Nobel Prize" banner over a stage. We hear an o.s. male voice speak.) Male voice: And as the first scientist to receive – (During this line, the camera tilts down to the future Jimmy standing at a podium with the American penny on the front. He wears the same jumpsuit as the others, and the top of his hair is curled forward to droop slightly above his left eye. Around him stand various piles of trophies, some filled to the brim in boxes.) Future Jimmy: The Nobel Prize in bulk, I would like to ask...Can somebody help me to my car with these? (He gives a hearty laughter, and the o.s. audience follows suit as he blows a kiss. Back to a flabbergasted Carl and Sheen; the latter getting somewhat impatiant.) Carl: Wow! The future used to fill me with fear and dread, but now I can't wait for it. (On the start of the next line, cut to frame the aggressive flower, still beating the lifeless one next to it; the Chrono-Arch's screen has returned to the vortex pattern.) Jimmy: Oh, We don't have to, that was just View Mode. In Travel Mode – (Close-up.) we can step through the Chrono-Arch and go to the future right now! I'm sure the future me has one and can send us back safely. Sheen:'''But Libby's expecting us at her birthday party! '''Jimmy: Sheen, it's a time machine! (The flower drops the other and picks up a rock next to it...) We'll go to the future and be back just when the party's getting good. (...and throws it so hard it hits Carl in the head.) Carl: Ow! Jimmy: (from o.s.) Careful, guys – (Cut to him.) I've been experimenting on some plants with my new chemical, Megalomanium. (The flower picks up another rock.) It makes anything it touches mad with power. (One throw, and that rock hits Carl.) Carl: Ow! 00:02:37 Come on, let's go. 00:02:38 Well, can we drop our presents at Libby's first? 00:02:40 I took a wrapping class at the Learning Hut, and I don't want my work to go to waste. 00:02:45 I'll get the hover car. 00:02:46 Can you wrap mine, too? 00:02:47 It's the essence of lavender overhere Sure... ow! 00:02:51 Ow! 00:02:52 Ow! 00:02:52 Flower, cut! Cut it out! 00:02:57 I'll cover you, Carl! 00:02:59 Grab the bottle and let's go! 00:03:01 Ow! 00:03:02 Ha! 00:03:02 You want a piece of me? 00:03:04 SHEEN: You want a piece... 00:03:05 (objects crashing; Sheen continues groaning) I got it. 00:03:10 Ow! 00:03:11 (laughs) Ow! 00:03:12 Let me out of here! 00:03:19 (doorbell rings) ALL: Happy birthday, Libby! Libby: Hey, guys. Oh-- you brought me presents! 00:03:42 Sheen: Oh, yeah, the future. Forgot. Jimmy: Okay, gentlemen, the Chrono-Arch is set for 15 years in the future. 00:03:52 Our arrival point: Downtown retroville. 00:03:55 This is even more awesome than the party, which is going to be awesome. 00:03:59 Jimmy: One... two... three... 00:04:02 go! 00:04:10 (chirping) Carl: Jimmy I think the future's broken. 00:04:17 Jimmy: I-I-I don't understand. 00:04:19 Sheen: Yeah, I thought everything would be cool and futuristical, and we were all famous. 00:04:23 Carl: Hey, it looks like I'm famous. 00:04:25 JIMMY: I wonder why you're on a poster. 00:04:27 (alarms blaring) (all gasp) VOICE: What are you doing on the streets? 00:04:33 Don't you know Dance Gazebois on? Jimmy: Dance Gazebo? 00:04:37 Robo-Cop: Dance Gazebo. 00:04:38 It's required viewing by all subjects of Retroville. 00:04:41 Along with Dance Airport, Dance Grocery Store, an dDance Dance Hall. 00:04:45 Sheen: Oh, yeah! 00:04:46 Uh,Dance Dance Hall... it's, uh, my favorite... 00:04:49 That was a test. 00:04:50 There is noDance Dance Hall. 00:04:51 That's ridiculous. 00:04:53 I must report your crime to her most terrible dictatorship, so that she may pass an incredibly fair, yet monstrously brutal judgment. 00:05:00 JIMMY: Libby? 00:05:01 Libby's the future dictator of Retroville? 00:05:05 Check her out. 00:05:06 Most people couldn't pull off the future-dictator look. (Dictator Libby smiles at Sheen's compliment as Sheen blows her a kiss) Jimmy: Sheen, we have a situation here. 00:05:11 Don't worry, Jimmy she's my main chica. 00:05:14 She'll totally go easy on us. 00:05:15 Your dictatorship, these youths stand accused of failure to watch required programming. 00:05:20 What is their sentence? 00:05:21 Dictator Libby: 100 years of hard labor. (The hologram of Dictator Libby disappears.) How's that, uh, "She'll go easy on us" plan coming along? 00:05:30 I love it when she uses her tough voice. 00:05:33 (all screaming) Robo-Cop: (sarcastically): Oh, no, you split up. 00:05:37 However will I catch you all? 00:05:43 My mom says we should trust policemen. 00:05:46 Did she specifically mention giant, four-armed, robot policemen? 00:05:50 No. 00:05:51 Then keep running! 00:05:59 Goddard! 00:06:00 Escape plan 321.4A! 00:06:03 (Goddard barks) Bank around for Carl and Sheen! 00:06:16 Resisting arrest, eh? 00:06:17 You're only making it worse for yourself. 00:06:19 What could be worse than 100 years of hard labor? 00:06:22 100 years of hard labor in old pudding. 00:06:26 Eww. 00:06:27 Goddard, we need thrust. 00:06:28 (barks) Good boy Goddard. 00:06:33 Oh, sure. 00:06:34 If I'd have done it, you'd have yelled at me. 00:06:36 And what could possibly have happened to change the outcome of the future we saw earlier? 00:06:40 What did we do before we left? 00:06:42 Well, I woke up with a hollow feeling, which went away after I ate plenty of bacon. 00:06:47 Uh, closer to our departure, Carl. 00:06:50 I'll play back this morning's lab footage. 00:06:52 CARL: Ow! 00:06:53 Ow! 00:06:54 Flower, cut! Cut it out! 00:06:56 Ow! 00:06:57 If you'd have been there, itquite so unmanly. 00:07:01 JIMMY Oh, no! 00:07:02 Carl, you grabbed the megalomanium! 00:07:04 I was under fire. 00:07:05 It was chaos! 00:07:07 Yeah. 00:07:07 JIMMY The stuff that made the flower power crazy. 00:07:10 Libby must have opened it at her party, and that's how she became an evil dictator. 00:07:14 We've got to get back to the past Uh, how will we get back if we don't have an arch thingy? 00:07:21 Jimmy: Simple: We just visit the smartest guy in town. 00:07:23 (Goddard barks) Wow. 00:07:29 Good to see the old clubhouse. 00:07:31 I wonder if the gum I buried is still here. 00:07:34 Hey, what do you know? 00:07:38 (cracking) Mmm, fruity. 00:07:41 If your gum is here, then my Chrono-Arch is bound to be around somewhere. 00:07:45 Hey, the DNA scanner's gone. 00:07:47 Well, maybe this is a fingerprint analyzer. 00:07:50 (doorbell rings) Wow, it has a pretty tone, almost like a doorbell. (The door opens, and they proceed toward it. Cut to inside the clubhouse, the boys seen from the partial opening; a manly figure stands at the far right side.) Jimmy: Hi. Um, are you... Jimmy Neutron? (Cut to his perspective, tilting upwards at the figure – he is indeed the future Jimmy Neutron, sporting the same appearance as in the Chrono-Arch's View Mode from earlier. He smiles at the visitors; This shot is close enough to pick out the 5:00 shadow he sports around his mouth.) Future Jimmy: Well, lookee here. Me, Carl, and Sheen from back in the day. (Close-up of the boys; he continues o.s.) Come on in, you're just in time for Dance Gazebo. (Future Jimmy's voice is the same as heard from earlier. The boys make their way inside, and the door closes. Cut to an entertainment center inside the clubhouse, panning through at the fancy furnishings.) Sheen: (from o.s.) I hate what he's done with the place. (Cut to the quartet; the three present day boys eye the surroundings around them.) Future Jimmy: Oh, can I offer you boys a Purple Flurp? I just bought two new glasses, so now I have... (under breath) Let's see, carry the one... (normal) Three. Jimmy: Um... (fake coughs) Future Me, I-I don't mean to be rude, but it's kind of important that you take us down to my – (pauses) your lab. Future Jimmy: Oh, the lab? Oh. Well, uh-uh...actually, huh...funny story about the lab... Female voice: NERDTRON!!! (Both Jimmys cringe at this; widen to frame a cellar door nearby, which opens to reveal the future Cindy. She too wears a jumpsuit, and wears a matching hair tie. Her voice is oddly the same as that of her in the past.) Future Cindy: Nerdtron, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be soaking my mother's feet – (Close-up, she wears pink lipstick and light violet eyeshadow.) And if it's not done every hour on the hour, she experiences severe flaking!! (Cut back to the two Jimmys.) Future Jimmy: Cindy, can you not call me Nerdtron – (scoffs) Now that we're married? (The last word causes Jimmy's eyes to pop wide in shock. Close-up of Future Jimmy as he repeats that word, but slowed down to half speed. Extreme close-up of his mouth as he repeats it again, voice slowed down further. Back to his past self, who is instantly gobsmacked at this statement.) Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (As he continues screaming, the view irises out to black.) Part Two (Opening shot: Iris in to a close-up of Jimmy, still continuing his "NO!" from the end of the last part. Zoom out to an overview, framing his future self and Carl and Sheen; he finally stops screaming and falls over, gasping for breath. Close-up on the last two, amused at this long scream.) Carl: Wow, you just screamed for four minutes, Jim. Sheen: I'm both impressed and disturbed. (Jimmy gets to his feet.) Future Jimmy: As I was saying, I had to gut the lab so Cindy's mom could move in. (Close-up.) Her feet require constant care. You could not imagine that a person's foot could be so – Jimmy: Okay! I get it! What about the Chrono-Arch?! Future Jimmy: The Chrono-Arch? Gosh, I think I lent it to Sheen a while back. Jimmy: Well, we need to find it, we're being chased by a maniacal police robot! He could show up at any minute! (Their conversation is interrupted by a banging at the door; close-up on it as it is thrown open. After a second, someone comes in; it is the future Sheen, sporting the same appearance as in View Mode on the Chrono-Arch in Part One. He is noticeably dirty and holds a box of old cabbage; his voice is the same as that of his past self, but deeper in steps.) Future Sheen: Boy. It's amazing what grocery stores will just throw out. Look at all this month-old cabbage! Sheen: I'm even more incredible than I dared to dream. Uh, Future Me? I am you from 15 years in the past, and I would like to say it's an honor to – (pauses) Whoa, dude, you stink. Future Sheen: Duh, that's 'cause I'm a professional – (drops box) Dumpster Diver. I scale the insides of trash bins and pluck the jewels within. 00:14:10 Cool! 00:14:12 Jimmy this future is fine with me. 00:14:15 Well, not me. 00:14:16 Future Sheen, what did you do with the Chrono-Arch? 00:14:19 Ow! 00:14:20 Hmm... 00:14:21 Did I set it on fire and push it off a cliff, laughing insanely? 00:14:24 I did that to something. 00:14:26 No! 00:14:27 Now we're trapped in this horrible time forever, and I don't even have a toothbrush! 00:14:34 Oh, wait, yes, I do. 00:14:36 False alarm. 00:14:37 In the meantime, I'll wake Carl, then whip those cabbages into a slaw you'll never forget no matter how hard you try. 00:14:44 JIMMY The Chrono-Arch! 00:14:45 FUTURE JIMMY Oh, I remember. 00:14:47 Sheen gave it to Carl to sleep on. 00:14:49 He's got problems with his back. 00:14:51 And front. 00:14:52 And sides. 00:14:54 Hmm? 00:14:55 Did I miss the slaw? 00:14:56 Tell me I didn't miss the slaw! 00:14:59 Hey! 00:14:59 Someone gutted the fuse box and filled it with old cabbage. 00:15:03 That's right. 00:15:03 I pushed the refrigerator off the cliff so I had to store the cabbage in there. 00:15:08 Future Me, we have to get this operational before the police robot finds us. 00:15:12 The copbot?! 00:15:13 But I'm a wanted man! 00:15:15 Come on, Carl. 00:15:15 We'll stand guard outside. 00:15:17 If you hear us screaming and begging for our lives, that means he's coming. 00:15:21 I'd love to help you fix it, but Cindy's mother's feet require constant maintenance. 00:15:25 That's okay. 00:15:26 Sheen and Carl can take care of that, right, guys? 00:15:28 FUTURE JIMMY I'll give it a try. 00:15:31 Hey, I know! 00:15:31 Let's scavenge parts from Goddard. 00:15:33 You still have Goddard? 00:15:35 Of course I do. 00:15:36 Goddard, come here, boy 00:15:37 (barking hoarsely) (coughs) Goddard has lots of pieces that don't work now. 00:15:43 We can use those. 00:15:44 Then let's get started. 00:15:50 Think you can get away, eh? 00:15:51 Once he's started tracking, a copbot never loses the trail. 00:15:58 Uh... 00:16:11 (door closes) (Carl whimpering) (whimpers) Yeah, I remember the first time I saw Mrs. 00:16:15 V's feet. 00:16:19 Me of the future, why are you a wanted criminal? 00:16:23 For crimes of fashion. 00:16:24 Dictator Libby tells everyone how to dress, but I cannot wear those shiny fabrics. 00:16:30 They make me chafe. 00:16:31 They don't breathe is the problem. 00:16:34 Yes! 00:16:34 Finally, someone who understands! 00:16:37 Come here, I'm not afraid to hug me. 00:16:40 (squeaks) That's the last of the cabbage. 00:16:48 I've rewired the temporal circuits and patched the quantum fuses with the time breakers. 00:16:52 When I throw this switch, it should work. 00:16:55 (humming) JIMMY Oh, no! 00:16:58 Its internal power source is dead. 00:17:01 What should we do? 00:17:01 Gosh, it's been a while since I fiddled with this kind of stuff. 00:17:05 Okay, let's see, uh... 00:17:10 Well, that's all I got. 00:17:11 Future Me, what happened to you?! 00:17:13 Has living in a dictatorship and being married to Cindy made you forget your love of science? 00:17:18 You're right-- science used to mean everything to me. 00:17:22 Okay, I'll try. 00:17:22 Okay, think... think... think... 00:17:25 Brain bomb! 00:17:27 Uh, you mean "brain blast." Uh, right, right. 00:17:30 Cindy's mother has a 2,000-decibel foot massager in the basement. 00:17:33 If we can tap into its battery, it might be enough to power the Chrono-Arch. 00:17:38 Way to go, Neutron. 00:17:39 FUTURE SHEEN: Hey! 00:17:41 Someone took my gum. 00:17:42 (Copbot chuckles) This is going to be big. 00:17:46 I might even get upgraded to lieutenant-bot. 00:17:48 I wonder how long the memory of this will haunt me. 00:17:57 No! 00:17:58 (grunts) This was a terrific idea. 00:18:00 Thinking it up felt good. 00:18:02 Thanks, Young Me. 00:18:03 You made me realize that my life is truly awful. 00:09:50 You're welcome, and with any luck, you'll be able to fix everything. 00:09:54 You did great. 00:09:56 (Goddard barking) The copbot's coming! 00:09:58 Is this the end of all Carls as we know them? 00:10:02 Quick, plug it in! 00:10:04 CARL: Whoa! 00:10:05 The arch is set for the moment we left in the past. 00:10:08 Come on, let's go. 00:10:09 FUTURE JIMMY Good luck, guys. 00:10:11 Bye! Bye, everyone. 00:10:12 See ya, wouldn't want to be ya. 00:10:14 I am ya. 00:10:15 (screams) Oh, darn, I meant to tell my younger self a bunch of investment secrets so he'd become fabulously wealthy. 00:10:22 Oh, well, can't change the past. 00:10:24 Step aside, citizens. 00:10:25 I must pursue the fugitives. 00:10:27 Yeah? Well, you'll have to go through us. 00:10:29 ALL: Yeah! 00:10:31 Well, mostly them. 00:10:36 (gasps) We made it! 00:10:38 To the hover car! 00:10:39 Ah! There really is no time like the present. 00:10:43 Whoa! 00:10:48 Whoa. 00:10:50 (both grunting) Aha! 00:10:52 (Future Jimmy grunts) Uh! 00:10:55 I am falling. 00:10:56 (grunts) (guys cheering) ALL (disappointed): Oh. 00:11:05 (whirring) I'll deal with you three later. 00:11:12 Carl, mind if we move into the wall with you? 00:11:15 I'll make up the guest beds. 00:11:24 (clang) (clang) Wow, Libby's party looks fun. 00:11:39 I wish we weren't in mortal danger. 00:11:41 Everything will be fine once we find my gift to Libby and destroy it before she's exposed. 00:11:46 SHEEN: How hard can that be? 00:11:51 Carl, did everyone take the wrapping class at the Learning Hut? 00:11:54 We'll have to unwrap them all to find mine. 00:11:57 Cindy's system says this room is A through K, so Jimmy must be here somewhere. 00:12:06 (growling) SHEEN: Hey, this is my present-- Ultra Lady, from the highly hated episode, "Ultra Lord Takes a Wife." Wait, Sheen isn't between A and K. 00:12:18 The gifts must be ordered by last names. 00:12:21 Let's go to the next room! 00:12:24 Look, the birthday girl. 00:12:25 Okay, I can explain. 00:12:26 In the future, you're mad with power... 00:12:28 Oh, I'm mad all right! 00:12:30 (all screaming) We'll explain all this to Libby after we save the future. 00:12:35 Right. I won't let my dear, sweet Libby become a horrible dictator! 00:12:39 Although if she wants to wear the outfit, that's cool. 00:12:42 Guys, look. 00:12:44 Is this the place? 00:12:45 (squeaks) (kids exclaiming) Hey! 00:12:49 Hey, Tin Man, this is a private party. 00:12:53 Enjoy the punch...! 00:12:56 Okay, just stay low and maybe he won't... 00:12:59 I surrender! 00:13:00 I can't be on the lam my whole life! 00:13:02 I don't even like lamb-- it's too gamey! 00:13:05 COPBOT: Oh, look. 00:13:07 I am now authorized to use deadly force. 00:13:13 (clang) Again, I fall. 00:13:15 Goddard! You saved us! 00:13:17 And take your dog, too! 00:13:19 Run! 00:13:20 (copbot grunting) This is a flaw in my design. 00:13:29 Some boys can't hold their punch. 00:13:32 This isn't the best place to catch our breath. 00:13:35 What are we doing, Jim? 00:13:36 We're no match for the copbot, but if we destroy the megalomanium, the horrible future will cease to exist and the copbot should disappear. 00:13:46 Party's over, boys 00:13:48 LIBBY: Hey, everyone, Graystar's here! 00:13:51 Graystar! 00:13:52 My favorite classic oldies band. 00:13:54 (song begins with rapid guitar lick) (rest of band joins in) COPBOT: I love this song. 00:14:01 Wait here. 00:14:02 SINGER: ♪ ...Same thing like you never do ♪ 00:14:07 ♪ Well, I want to feel what's going on... 00:14:07 ♪ 00:14:10 It's a weird way to escape, but I'll take it. 00:14:13 ♪ ♪ ♪ 00:14:14 ♪ Stay way too long ♪ 00:14:17 ♪ Dream about the things we've seen ♪ 00:14:20 ♪ All that you would make me be... ♪ 00:14:23 Okay, we don't have time to unwrap, so let's just start smashing. 00:14:27 GRAYSTAR: ♪ Wastin' all this time... ♪ 00:14:30 (guys grunting) Just for the record, I don't approve of any of this. 00:14:35 Whoo-hoo! 00:14:41 ♪ Want to lift our mind... ♪ 00:14:45 (plays throbbing guitar solo) ♪ Wastin' all this time... ♪ 00:15:05 (guys grunting) ♪ Wastin' all this time... ♪ 00:15:10 (guys grunting) ♪ Wastin' all this time. ♪ 00:15:16 (band playing rhythm as song winds down) (song ends) (cheering) Graystar rules! 00:15:26 Graystar! 00:15:27 Graystar! 00:15:29 Graystar! 00:15:29 Well, back to the nine-to-five. 00:15:35 Jimmy we've destroyed everything and the copbot is still here. 00:15:38 I don't understand. 00:15:39 Where's my present? 00:15:41 There you are. 00:15:41 I hope you're happy, Neutron. 00:15:43 Your stupid robot is out there wrecking the whole... 00:15:46 Wow. I had no idea you were so deranged. 00:15:48 Cindy, you've got to help us. 00:15:50 I need to find my gift to Libby. 00:15:52 I organized everything by the giver's name. 00:15:55 Yes, but where's mine? 00:15:56 You're under Z. 00:15:58 Jimmy z? 00:15:59 CINDY: For "zero." I'll be angry about that later. 00:16:04 (both scream) (all scream) The megalomanium! 00:16:14 Goddard! 00:16:16 (barks) COPBOT: You have the right to remain silent-- permanently. 00:16:21 Oh, yeah? 00:16:21 Well, I've got a present for you! 00:16:25 (grunts) (all cheering) Jimmy saved the future! 00:16:36 That horrible dictator Libby will never plague us again! 00:16:41 Oh. 00:16:42 Perhaps I'd better explain. 00:16:43 You and your robot broke my house! 00:16:45 But... 00:16:46 Ruined my party and destroyed my gifts! 00:16:48 But... but... 00:16:48 Get out! 00:16:53 But... 00:16:55 "And so, Libby, as stated in chapters four, eight and 37, "I again say I am very sorry "and hope this explanation will be sufficient. 00:17:05 "I also hope I can remain your friend. 00:17:09 Sheen." LIBBY: It was 36. 00:17:11 Libby? 00:17:11 You apologized in chapter 36, not 37. 00:17:15 Oh, right. 00:17:16 Well, it's hard to think clearly after writing for eight hours straight. 00:17:19 Sheen, you risked your life to make sure I stayed who I am. 00:17:22 That's the nicest gift anyone has ever given me. 00:17:25 Yeah, it is pretty cool, huh? 00:17:27 Plus you don't have to exchange it. 00:17:28 u want to go to the Candy Bar? 00:17:31 Sure. 00:17:31 Let's stop by my place first. 00:17:39 Meet me at the Candy Bar, Sheen... 00:17:41 after u clean house! 00:17:45 (kisses) That voice is seriously attractive. Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts